A Change of Heart
by TheFireBuizel
Summary: It happened again. The one thing Randy couldn't expect in a million years finally caught up with him. He could have just left like he wanted to; but as him something was physically holding him down, he didn't move at all. Not only was this unexpected, but it was also his time. Ready or not.


**Note: I never knew what Happy Tree Friends was/is believe it or not. I just read and just like them or not for the writing. As soon as I searched it I found videos that really…how should I put this… surprised me. But that's not the point. I decided to try and write something about these cute yet violent friends.**

**I don't anything Mondo Media owns, otherwise it wouldn't be Mondo Media's. Only thing that is mine is this story and Characters. **** So sit back, relax, and hope you're not disappointed.**

* * *

It happened again. The one thing Randy couldn't expect in a million years finally caught up with him. He could have just left like he wanted to; but as him something was physically holding him down, he didn't move at all. Not only was this unexpected, but it was also his time. Ready or not.

In a little town named Chesstree, there lived many regular citizens. Chesstree was the most beautiful town year after year, but after a huge problem with the town's currency it was forced to split into two sections. Some of the citizens even evacuated from their homes to search for new ones.

There was the north side of Chesstree, which wasn't really affected by the currency problem; it was always full of many happy citizens. In the north side of the town was a pinch of paradise: the streets were clean; every public building, like coffee shops and banks, was open twenty-four hours a day; and there was little to no crime at all. The friends living in the north side were always happy, cheery, and willing to help one another.

Then there was the south side of the town. It was in poor condition after the currency problem: the streets were cluttered in litter, many of the shops and banks were closed and locked early, and crime rate has skyrocketed all-time high. All types of crime manly occur in the south, and police surround the area 24/7. Most citizens who lived in the south side of were bitter, cruel, and would rather see neighbors suffer; mostly everyone who lived in the south was either a criminal or dead. Except Randy Mason.

Randall Mason, or Randy for short, is a bear with his fur a chocolate-brown color, but when in the sun too long it darkens to a midnight brown. His eyes were a golden honey color and his smile, although it affects none of the southern citizens, can warm the hearts of anyone. He is a medic who specialized from being a physician through a surgeon. Whether it's a physical or surgery, Randy knows how to do the job. Unless Randy knows you or likes you, his past remains a secret to many. The only thing he will say to anyone, even though everyone in the south knows it, is that he's a closet bisexual.

Randy does work in a hospital, but the number of patients he has to attend has him working more for less. After convincing a patient that the sore on his cheek wasn't a death threat, he went into the lounge to take a break. He fixed himself a cup of coffee. The smell of it makes Randy relax while the taste of it really comforted and powered his body. As he took a sip of his prepared coffee, he immediately spat it out. He began to spit out any remains of it from his mouth.

"Somehow this coffee tastes worst and worst every day. The hospital can afford these idiot doctors, but not enough to hire more nurses or medics to make the damn coffee?" Randy said to himself, sighing with pain. As he slowly signed, he sees another patient entering the emergency room. She was screaming for help, and once again, he sighed with grief. He threw away his new cup of coffee and left the lounge.

"So much for my break..." The brown bear muttered.

Pain was felt as soon as walking into the room. Randy approached the screaming woman. Her screams could shatter the ear drums of many patients; to calm her down Randy gave her some water and played some soothing music. It wasn't often for medics to play any types of music to patients, but Randy thought it was better to try it than to later regret it.

"Now Mrs. Greene, I want you to relax yourself." Randy said, taking a syringe and injecting her arm with analgesic. Her screams began to turn to groans of pain. Randy tried to keep the patient calm, but she kept on festering and squirming that she looked like she was having a seizure.

"Damn it, where the hell is he?" Randy asked. He had removed the stained sheet and had seen a brass pipe stuck in between her stomach. Blood was slowly dripping from the end. "Another assault? That's the 15th one already!" As Randy started to struggle to keep her alive, her doctor had just walked in talking on his cell phone.

"I know dear...yes I will pick him up from school...really! What happened?"

"Hey doc, I don't mean to rush you, but would you mind HELPING THIS PATIENT LIVE!?" Randy shouted to the doctor. His voice sounded both panicked and terrified. Randy barely knew the doctors since the hospital keeps switching them anywhere.

The Doctor got off his cell phone and took a look at the patient. She was now turning a pale color and the heart meter was now beeping faster than normal. The pipe was still lodged into her stomach.

"Well she seems fine to me. Let her go and tell her to take some aspirin and ice out the wound." He said. Randy was shocked.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? SHE NEEDS SURGERY RIGHT NOW! COME ON AND OPERATE ON HER!" But after Randy finished his sentence, the doctor's cell phone rang.

"Randy, that's my wife. You know how important this is, so can you keep the patient alive for a while longer? I got to take this."

"WHAT?" was all Randy could say before the doctor left. Randy knew the doctor was useless, so as usual, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Panic and adrenaline ran though his body. Since Mrs. Greene was already unconscious, Randy took the scalpel and carefully sliced through the stomach. Then he slowly removed the pipe from her body, carefully enough to not damage any other organs, and wiped away any excess blood from it. Randy was about to sow her stomach back together when he realized something.

'She lost too much blood, she needs a blood bag.' Randy thought. He quickly ran across the hallway to grab the one bag he could get, and then ran back to Mrs. Greene's room. He was about to catch her when all of a sudden the doctor opened the door and made Randy slam himself onto it. The blood bag in his hands popped and spattered all over Randy's outfit, not to mention the floor and the door.

"What the hell?" Randy said. The doctor looked at Randy in disgust, and then shook his head.

"You shouldn't be running here. It's too dangerous."

"I was bringing a blood bag to a patient. Now look where it is."

"Well, you can go get another one after you answer this. What looks better in a backyard, a gazebo or a giant portable fireplace?"

"I don't have time for this. Now let me through." Randy demanded, but the doctor was busy talking to his wife. Randy, being really pissed off, snatches his cell phone and closed it. The doctor wasn't all too happy when Randy interrupted the call.

"Care to explain why you stopped the conversation between me and my wife?" The doctor asked, but Randy grabbed the doctor's arm and both rushed to Mrs. Greene's room.

But it was too late. The loss of blood from Mrs. Greene had her feel very light-headed. She couldn't move or speak anymore. Her left eye was open for a second, and then within a few seconds the heart monitor turned from a slow beeping sound into a flat line. Randy didn't wear a hat, so he just bowed his head and went up to Mrs. Greene. He closed her left eye, and then covered her with the stained sheet. Randy then turned to the doctor, who was still on his cell phone.

"OK then, you go and buy it and I'll prepare everything else." The doctor finished, he closed the cell phone and looked straight at the patient. Randy appeared devastated. The doctor went closer to Randy, and patted his shoulder.

"Randy, these kinds of things happen all the time. We can't save everyone in the hospital. You know that better than I do-" But he was cut short when Randy turned around and showed anger. His eyes were burning, and his voice could be heard from two blocks away.

"Yes, but she had a chance! Every patient in the hospital has a damn chance, and yet you happen to make some excuse for not doing your job!" Randy began to stomp out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going? Your shift doesn't end until after 30 Minutes."

"I QUIT! ENJOY YOUR FREE ABORTION!" Was the last thing Randy shouted.

Randy left the hospital, angered by his companions "job". He got into his car and drove away from his job forever. He drove until he stopped, and parked one block ahead of his destination. An old, dully colored red brick apartment house. After a very gruesome day, he was hoping to have some comfort and relaxation at home. But even he knew his hope will just be dust in the wind.

After walking two flights of stairs, he reached the third door of the apartment, and just opened it. Once walking inside the apartment, the extremely dirty carpet and musty smell of the room welcomed him home. Since Randy was out working, he never had time to do any cleaning. Instead he just got adjusted to the "changes". Even though in his apartment lived another male, the other refuses to clean. A dirty blonde raccoon lives with Randy to be precise.

His name is Maccoy; and he was the same height as Randy, but had a completely different personality. One thing that separates the duo… Randy pays for any item he wants, while Maccoy just takes it. Actually, about 90 percent of the items in the apartment were stolen. Maccoy isn't exactly a larcenist, but he steals anything that's worth keeping for both of them.

"You're late Randy." Was the greeting Randy received when walking in. Randy took off his coat, and just threw it on the floor. The raccoon just finished setting the table for two, and had just brought out their meal.

"I'm late, so what?" Randy said, sighing deeply. Maccoy gave Randy a glare, and Randy just took a seat across from him.

"It's your favorite, Lasagna!" Maccoy shouted happily, trying to enlighten Randall's mood. He began to cut up the freshly made lasagna and serve Randy a big slice. He then cut a slice for himself.

"Who made it this time?" Randy questioned. Maccoy is a terrible cook, so the idea of him making perfect lasagna made him curious.

"Mrs. Greene, she sure knows how to cook. Can you believe it? She stills lets her food cool on the window. No one does that anymore, especially in this part of town-"

"Maccoy, don't mention Mrs. Greene ever again ok?"

"Why, don't like me taking her food? Randy, this is what keeps us both fed-" Randy made a fist and pounded the table once. Maccoy understood what it meant and just kept quiet.

"Well, someone's a little irate today. What happened?" Maccoy asked Randy, trying to change the subject. Instead of answering, however, Randy just shook his head and just began to poke at his meal.

"I had a terrible day today Maccoy. I don't feel like talking."

"Really, you don't feel like talking? That's your best excuse to cover the truth?"

"It's still better than nothing." Randy said. He looked at his untouched meal and pushed it aside. Then he slumped over to the damaged couch in the living room.

"Alright, I can tell something's bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I quit my job. Lately a lot of things are going wrong here Maccoy." Randy said, signing deeply. Maccoy faced Randy, but he had a smile on his face.

"Randy, I know you don't want me to mention your past..."

"Damn right I don't..."

"Well, remember the day after the "incident"? You were very suicidal and tried to kill yourself twice."

"I wasn't suicidal; I just wanted to see her again." Randy pouted. He began to stare at a low lit corner of the apartment, sometimes he even winced. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I remember it. The day you said you had nothing worth living for, I proved you wrong. I gave you somewhere to sleep, somewhere to eat, and somewhere to call home. I actually took you in Randy."

_Randy could actually still remember the day, but he's not willing to share it with anyone._

"So? What about it?"

"That was the past Randy. When I met you at the "accident" I promised to always look out for you until you got back on your feet, just like you promised to never leave my side. Now look at yourself. You have, or had, a great job. You made enough for a living. You're not alone here anymore Randy, you have me to help you-" Maccoy was interrupted by Randy's laughter. Maccoy began to look puzzled, while Randy just chuckled away.

"Maccoy, if there was anything you helped me with it was bringing in an office coffee maker home." Randy still chuckled, but he didn't find anything amusing. Randy had stopped and looked serious. "I'm still thinking about leaving town."

"Listen, I know you want a vacation, but we can't just go anywhere-"

"I mean actually leaving. It's time I actually go and search for a new life. Let's face it, my old life is...boring."

"Your life is not boring Randy, you just need something to keep you going. Remember when you and Fara-"

"Don't you ever mention that name ever again, ok Maccoy?" Randy said, sounding very serious. He nodded his head in agreement.

"All I'm saying is that you were clearly on top of things when she was around."

"Well when you put it that way, we are leaving town then." Randy said. He walked into the kitchen picked up his emergency brief case on top of the ice box, which was filled with his necessities from clothing to soap, and held the handle tightly.

"We? What's this "we" you're talking about? I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course you are, now come on." But Maccoy put his foot down.

"I'm not going anywhere Randall. My life is great here."

"Maccoy, first of all your life isn't great. You just think it is. Second of all, I said I needed some change. Now you can with me, or not."

"I'm staying here."

"Well then I'm not." Maccoy shook his head and began doubting it.

"You're not really leaving town are you?" He questioned sarcastically, but Randy nodded his head. He went past Maccoy and rested on the couch.

"I am Maccoy. It's time for me to go and look for a better life. I mean, right here it's just the same routine. When am I ever going to get excitement, ambition, or motivation in my life?"

"What's wrong with your routine exactly?" Maccoy questioned. He took the remaining food and stored into an icebox. Then he stood up and sat next to Randy on the couch. "Last time I checked your routine was fine."

"It's my routine Maccoy. Everyday it's the same thing: I wake up late every day because you can't buy/steal a damn alarm clock; I skip breakfast since I am in a rush, so I have little energy when working; and somehow, everyday someone is always in an accident. Everyday someone is always hurt, badly." Maccoy sat next to Randy, and just patted his shoulder.

"No one said being a specialized medic was an easy job. You can take about ten doctoral jobs with your knowledge."

"I know…but no one learns from their mistakes here. It's like my life is always in replay." Maccoy began to think for a moment, and then he had an idea.

"Since you don't have anything else to do, and if you want excitement, how about try stealing stuff with me? I can rob a couple of goodies from shops while you loot houses and we both try to escape from cops, doesn't that sound exciting?" He questioned, but Randy shook his head.

"I'm not a thief Maccoy; I'm a good guy."

"And that's the damn problem!" Maccoy shouted angrily, standing up. "You're not hardheaded or risky like all the others living here! That's why people always walk over you! You're-You're a secret Mr. Goody! You remember what happened to the last guy who was Mr. Goody?" Randy did remember. Mr. Goody was always the best guy in town in his opinion. No one remembered his name, but because he kept his identity to himself and the fact that he always good to everyone, he was named Mr. Goody.

"Yes, he was in the emergency room. He needed a new heart after trying to stop a couple of kids from vandalizing cars and private property." Maccoy began to calm down by breathing easier. As soon as he was calm, he looked up and stared at Randy.

"Yep, those kids never back down. They actually began to attack him instead of stopping, and for trying to be good he ended up getting struck in the heart."

"They broke four of his ribs, and one even tried to bash his skull. Please don't remind me about work." Randy pauses, and then turns to him. "What does Mr. Goody have anything to do with me?"

"Unless you want to end up like him, grow a backbone and be stricter. You're spineless." Maccoy explained. Randy didn't want to hear it. It was just the same thing over and over, and Randy was just sick of hearing it.

"I'm still leaving town." Randy said. He picked up his suitcase and was heading straight to the door. As he was about to leave, he was hoping that Maccoy would stop him from walking away; not that he would stop, he just wanted to see if Maccoy would.

But to Randy's surprise Maccoy just chuckled. He was laughing instead of pleading. Randy didn't understand why though. He is serious after all.

"Randy that was actually some believable acting. I actually thought you were serious for a second."

"I am serious Maccoy."

"Yeah right Randy. If you were serious you would have left already. If anything, you'll never leave this town, you have nowhere to go. You'll just say you will, pretend to leave by driving from the apartment to a nearby motel and just spend the night sleeping in a musty, disgusting room. Much more repulsive than this place!" He said, shrugging his shoulders and kicking an empty can to the wall. "Now just go to sleep, tomorrow you can have all the excitement you want." Maccoy said, and then he just covered himself with a dusty blanket.

As much as Randy felt insulted, he was right. Everything he knew about Randy was right. In defeat, he set down his suitcase and just went to the lumpy mattress on the corner of the living room. He didn't bother changing into something comfortable.

'Well, there goes my chance to go search for a new life.' He thought. After an hour of restless time and thinking, he finally fell asleep.

_As Randy began to sleep, he began to see a white fog surrounding him. Randy had tried to blow the fog away, but it disappeared on its own. Instead, an apartment building took its place. Randy opened the door to the apartment and stepped inside. Inside he noticed the furniture inside the living room: a medium size couch, a small TV, a coffee table, some yellow curtains, and a dining table for two. It looked exactly the same as his old apartment. Randy was puzzled to see why he was dreaming of his old apartment, Then he noticed someone entering the room. It was a male with chocolate brown fur wearing a white collared shirt. As the figure walked passed him, he suddenly realized it was HIM._

_As Randy was about to go and touch his past self's shoulder, a female voice caught his attention. He had decided to stay where he was._

_"Do you have to go to work today? Why can't you just stay here with me?" A female voice asked. Randy turned his head to the dining table to see his girlfriend Fara resting on a chair. She was also a bear, but her hair color was tan and she was a little shorter than Randy. She is a medium size bear, but her stomach appeared to be large. Randy and Fara have been dating for over two years, and after one very passionate night, Fara was expecting a month later. Randy noticed his past self simply smiling at her. Then he got dressed, and started to pack his suitcase._

_"Fara, you know that if I miss work one more time not only will my boss kill me, I'll be out of a job and then who will support us?" he replied. He grabbed a cup of coffee and took a small sip. Then he fixed his collared shirt. As Randy's past self was preparing to leave, something had moved inside Fara's stomach. He put his paw on top, and felt something move inside. Randy took his paw off of her after she flinched. She started to groan softly._

_"Randall, what are we going to do? She isn't exactly being nice to me." Fara said, rubbing her aching stomach._

_"I'm sure she's just anxious to come out and see us. She'll know she has a loving mother waiting for her." Randall said. He felt Fara's face and kissed her cheek softly._

_"And a father to protect her." She added, rubbing her pregnant stomach. Randall smiled as he helped his girlfriend off a chair and onto the couch._

_"Randall, what if she comes tonight? How will you get to me?" she questioned, worried about her child._

_"You leave that to me Fara; I promise I will find a way to see both of you." He said. He had packed his things in his suitcase and was about to leave for his job. Before he left he kissed his girlfriend goodbye._

_'NO, DON'T LEAVE! STAY WITH HER!' Randy shouted, but his warning had no effect on his past. The old Randy was still leaving for work._

_"Have a good day at work Randall." Fara said, lightly hugging her boyfriend._

_"Stay safe Fara." Randy said, then he waved goodbye and walked out the door._

_'NO! COME BACK FOR HER! SHE NEEDS YOU NOW!' Randy shouted, but he even knew it was too late. As Randy was in shock, he noticed Fara still rubbing her stomach._

_"Don't worry; Randall will be back before you know it. He will never let anything happen to us…" She said, sighing. Randy went up to her, and tried to touch his girlfriend, but when he did she began to disappear before his eyes. He glanced at the apartment, which was now disappearing. Before Randy could question why, Fara was now standing in front of Randy. She still looked the same, except this time she was floating in the air. Randy reached to hold her hand, but he tried to hold it he grabbed nothing but air. Randy got on his knees and began to grovel for forgiveness._

_"I'm so sorry Fara. I never wanted anything like that to happen to you. It's my entire fault. I'm the worst boyfriend ever-" Randy was silenced when Fara held up her paw. She began to rub his head softly. Randy couldn't touch her, but she could touch him. He started to calm down and started to slowly relax._

_"Randall," She began. "What happened with me and the child had nothing to do with you. Don't blame this on yourself Randall."_

_"Give me a reason not to Fara. I abandoned you. You told me not to leave and I chose my job over my family. Give me a reason not to…" Randy said. Tears were now in his eyes and his voice was filled with sorrow. Fara floated closer to him._

_"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know about the incident. Neither did I. Don't put yourself down for this Randall." Randy began to calm down, but his heart still ached. "Randall, remember when we first met? I was just a poor woman and you were just a lonely man. Of course you were still bisexual, but you ended up choosing me to love. We loved each other for two years and look at what happened because of it?"_

_"I got you and my baby girl killed…" Fara was growing a little irate. She held Randy's head up and just slapped him._

_"Randall, I want to promise me something." Fara said, her face was calm, but the tone of her voice sounded very grim. Randy rubbed his cheek, and nodded his head._

_"Anything Fara, just name it."_

_"I want you to stop beating yourself over this. The past is the past. You know it wasn't your fault, and that both the baby and I will always love you no matter what."_

_"I know that Fara. I know you do; but every time I leave this apartment, every time I see the hospital room where you were, I can't forget the horrible tragedy stuck inside my head." Fara felt Randy's pain. He couldn't forget about the incident because it happened exactly where he worked. She first sighed, and then she had an idea._

_"Randall, leave this town. I want to go and relocate to a new city." She said. Randy was puzzled._

_"But Fara, why make such a heavy request?"_

_"Didn't you say you'll do anything for me?"_

_"Yes, but I want to know why."_

_"It will benefit you. You will have different surrounding, different friends, and who knows, your life could change for the better. Besides, you were talking to Maccoy about leaving. So why not just go ahead and move away? Trust me Randy; you need some relaxation and some friends. Since I was with you for two years you never had the opportunity. It doesn't matter what you do, just move into a new city and enjoy yourself. And once your time comes, we will all meet again." Now Randy was completely clueless. Before he could ask another question, Fara was surrounded by light, and began to disappear before Randy's eyes…_

Randy woke up from his bizarre dream. He glanced at the clock; 3:14 am. He shook his head and went into the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked straight into the mirror. His eyes looked agitated, his mind was distressed, and his face looked troubled. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water.

"She's right Randy; I need a better life than this." Randy said to himself. 'If not for yourself, do it for her.'

He had decided to pick up his things, and had walked straight out the door. Since McCoy was a heavy sleeper, he never noticed a thing. He silently walked down the stairs and proceeded into the dark night. Since his car was parked a block over, he went inside and stated the engine.

"I'm sorry Maccoy, but this is a promise I have to break." Randy said silently. He drove out of the neighborhood and went straight into the toll booth 20 minutes away. When he arrived, there was someone inside the booth operating it.

"Hello, is anyone there?" The voice from the intercom sounded nervous and scratchy. Randy had to cover his ears from the scratching noise.

"Yes, my name is Randall."

"Hey there Randy. How's it been?" Randy was confused however.

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"Of course, you're the best medic in all of Chesstree. You saved me from a heart attack." The voice responded. To be honest, Randy never kept track of all of the citizens he saved. "Where are you off to this late at night?"

"I'm going to go and relocate for a while. Mind letting me pass?"

"Sure Randy, but let me ask you something. How is your girlfriend? I'm sure you and her are still together…"

"Dead, she's been dead for five years now." Randy said, moaning.

"Oh," the voice replied. The bar slowly rose up and Randy drove away. Upon driving the first 30 miles he passed a sigh that said "HAPPY TREE TOWN, NEXT 150 MILES".

"Well, no turning back now." Randy whispered slowly. He thought about Maccoy, about Fara, and all of the memories he has had during his time at Chesstree. They weren't all bad memories, but he knew he had to leave them behind once he left. Randy took a deep breath, passed through the gate, and preceded onto the dark, dusty road ahead.

* * *

**There it goes! Chapter 1 is up! I know that NONE of the tree friends were mentioned yet; but hang on, They will show up. If your nice enough to leave a review, whether its good or bad, I thank you.**


End file.
